


Correspondence

by SkeletonRosee116



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Intergalactic online dating, Mutual Attraction, Non-Consensual Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Torture, Seriously Messed-Up Shit, Torture, shameless swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRosee116/pseuds/SkeletonRosee116
Summary: Latest Flame is the newest, hottest intergalactic online dating site. When workers tell General Hux he needs to unwind, Latest Flame may be the place for him.Your vacation on Coruscant takes a sharp turn when you finally get someone to swipe right on you. Will you find romance with this someone? Or will their dignity prevent them from loving?





	1. Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hux's POV comes first. Believe me, you'll know when Reader's POV gets in. 
> 
> This story will have my first smut a few chapters in!! Tell me what you think :))

He's sitting in his office, listening to the late night talk from drunk officers in the hallways.

"Heard of that new intergalactic online dating site? Latest Flame? I got my girlfriend on there. She's a Twi'lek," comments one officer. He recognizes the voice. His own assistant, Lieutenant Mitaka. He's got a mind to go out and verbally lambaste them all, but before he does so, he hears another officer. 

"Nah, I got myself a hot Zeltron, her name's Zelda. God, your taste in women suck." 

Mitaka again. "The General's been really stressed lately, maybe he should find a girl and get laid. #LatestFlame!" they all laugh, letting the man in the office seethe.

_What the hell are they on about?_

General Hux rolls his eyes. But curiosity eventually wears him down as the talk goes on and work becomes impossible. 

"Latest Flame," Hux murmurs, tongue between teeth as he looks up this site. Here it is.

" _Latest Flame! The hottest new intergalactic dating site for all genders! Meet your soulmate and never be lonely again!_ " 

Hux snorts. Good luck. You'd be lonely with or without your soulmate, Hux knows that from experience. Nevertheless he decides to sign up. Dear God, this site was totally out of his league. Terrible. He decides he'd rather die alone than use this site. 

Username? A username? What kind of username would  _General Hux_ have? No girl would want to go out with the General of the First Order. So he has to  _make up one_? How though? He knows to use his first name. No one knows it but Ren, and Hux deeply regrets telling him his full name. 

Armitage100... Absolutely not! Would this site STOP GIVING HIM SUGGESTIONS?? God!

ArmittyHux999... NO.

Armitage.1. Maybe.

Fine. Armitage.1 it is. 

He hates this site already.

* * *

 

_Swipe right to show that you're interested in someone. Swipe left to move on to the next person. Click "Profile" to learn more about the person on screen. Click "OK" to determine your soulmate!_

You hit the "OK" button to start. You see a male Twi'lek. Nope. You were interested in  _humans_ , not aliens. Swipe left. A  female Chiss. Again, humans, not aliens. And you were looking for a guy, not a girl. Swipe left. A few more aliens pop up. You swipe left on all of them. Goddamn it! Where were the attractive male humans?

You finally find a few humans, male ones. One with brown hair, brown eyes. Nope. Not what you're going for. Plus he loves dogs, and you're allergic. So he was out of the question. A male with blond hair so blond it was nearly white. Nope. You don't want to be reminded of your grandfather whenever you look at this guy's hair. Sure, you're picky about your men, but you're thorough. 

Then you see him. A human male, looks 30 years old, if not younger. His bright ginger hair sticks up in clumps, like he's been swimming. You can tell by the picture that this dude is enjoying a vacation. He's lounging on a pool chair, reclined all the way back, and his eyes are covered by sunglasses that contrast against his unnaturally pale skin. He's wearing swim trunks and he's wiry, tall, lean, but strong. He's laughing in this picture, and you find yourself blushing deeply though it's just a picture. 

Nonetheless, you swipe right. 

 


	2. What Are You Looking For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux must own up; what does he want most in a girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this when Hux meets you?  
> Mmmm we'll see :))

Hux fills out his profile, not caring in the slightest. He'd used one of his pictures of him on an earlier vacation as his profile picture. He still grimaces when he looks over at it.

But now what matters isn't his profile picture. He needs to fill out this profile, the damned site won't let him go on without doing it. 

Name: Armitage. Duh.

Age: 34 standard years.

Likes: Cats, especially his cat, Millicent. Books, especially those about the Empire. Smart people, coffee. 

Dislikes: Dogs, arrogant people, decaf coffee, incompetent workers. 

He receives a notification after he finishes. 

_Y/N has swiped right on you!_

Who the HELL was "Y/N"? 

* * *

 

You stroll out of your apartment. You want to get an awesome profile picture, so you head to the Great Western Sea on Coruscant. Best place for a beach selfie, since the rest of Coruscant is pure city. While you ride on the Coruscant civilian transport, you read this Armitage's profile. Hmm. His picture made him look 30, but he's 34. Well, close enough. You're 28, but you believe in love at first sight, so it doesn't matter. He sounds professional. Dislikes, incompetent workers? Damn!

You pose, a hand on the side of your face, your beach bag slung over your shoulder. Your cutoff jean shorts hugged your thighs, and your crop top exposed your tanned midriff. Your h/l/c hair  is pulled into a ponytail, your sunglasses perched on the top of your head. You grin at the camera. Boom! Perfect! You admire it as you step back on the transport. Then you look at Armitage's profile picture again. Kriff, how cute could this dude get? 

You post the picture as you step off the transport. Back to the apartment!

 

* * *

Hux looks at the profile of "Y/N". Her profile picture is cute enough. (Eye/color) eyes stare laughingly back at Hux as he looks at the profile.

Name: Y/N. Okay then.

Age: 28 standard years. Whoa. And  _she_ had swiped right on  _him_?

Likes: Cats, books, coffee, technology, the beach. Understandable. 

Dislikes: Dogs, overly hot days, those asshat TV shows that bored the kriff out of everyone. Understandable. 

He messages her.

_Hey, noticed you swiped right on me_

She responds quickly.  _Yh, hiii ;)_

She uses abbreviations? 

She sends another message:   _u do realize if u want to really open up u hav to swipe right on me too just so u know_

 _I got it,_ he replies. 

He swipes right.

 

 


	3. Exchange

_Done_. 

You stare intently at the screen.

_Armitage.1 has swiped right on you!_

_thank u_ , you reply. 

You decide to just chat. Make conversation.

_What's your name?_

_Y/N. Y/N L/N._

_Armitage._

_r u going to tell me yr last name?_

_No._ Hm. Interesting. You had just revealed your full name to this guy and he doesn't even tell you his last name? Damn.

_ok then. what planet are u on rn?_

_I'm technically not on one. I'm on a ship currently._ A ship? DAMN! Maybe he was part of a militia or something!

_oh u r? im on coruscant._

_It's a nice planet. I've been before._ So he travels around? Typical military man.

_oh rlly? it is pretty nice this time of yr_

_Yes, it is. In fact, I have seen it over a few months' time. I have seen the seasons change on Coruscant. _Is he  _bragging_ now? Damn!

_u hav? ive only been on it for a few months now. not enough time to see a major change._

_It is rather nice. Do let me know when you see one._

_ha. u talk like a jedi, all fancy_

* * *

 

The conversation was interesting, however, General Hux stiffens when he reads her message about him talking like a Jedi.

_The Jedi are none of your concern, Armitage. Careful, though. You may give yourself away._

He reads her message about not being one for politics. Hmm. Maybe she won't mind when he tells her what his job really is. 

 

* * *

_I'd rather not talk like one. _

_really? i always heard they were cool but now.. none even exist._

_You can thank the First Order for that._

_yh... but im not one for politics so watevs_

_Well, politics can be very interesting and educational._

_u sound like my dad._

_Where do you still go to school?_

_how did u no i still go 2 school?_

_You wrote it on your profile._

_oh, yh, grad school, at the coruscant academy. i graduate in 3 mos ish_

_Haven't heard of it._

_look it up. its not very well known._

_I went to the Imperial Academy._

_heard abt that school. apparently u cant show ur feelings there, its not rlly allowd_

_They believe that feelings make you weak. And I am in a high position in the military so they must have done something right._

_fine, fine. i just think feelings are ok_

_listen, armitage, i think we'll be good friends. mayb more :)_

You don't know what Armitage is thinking, but you're thinking one thing.

_Damn._


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends finally get a good look at this Armitage fellow... But what they find might not be what you were expecting. Have you missed something?

Ah, you love mornings!

You've texted your friends, Haley and Natasha to come over and look at Armitage. You want their approval before pursuing his affections.  Now, mind you, you're going to pursue him anyway. You find him interesting, you'd rather like to meet him in person. If that's even possible.

"Hey, Y/N!" squeals one of your best friends, Haley. 

"Sup!" grins your other best friend, Natasha.

"Omg, can't wait to see this guy you've been talking with!" Haley runs over and gives you your phone. 

"Listen, guys, we've been talking for a day and a half. It's nothing big...  _yet_ ," you wiggle your eyebrows. Haley laughs. Natasha rolls her eyes. 

"Come on, let's  _see_ him!" Haley can barely contain her excitement. You unlock your phone and open Latest Flame. 

"Here he is!" you crow when you pull up his profile. "His name's Armitage." Haley squeals. 

"He looks SO HOT!!" 

"There's something familiar about him..." Natasha muses. 

"You say that about  _all_ the people I've dated," you roll your eyes at her. 

"But I do recognize him from somewhere," she says.

"Whatever!" Haley bounces on the balls of her feet. "He likes cats, like you, he likes books and coffee, JUST LIKE YOU! Y/N, you're getting the male version of  _you_!" 

"He went to the Imperial Academy. You know, the feeling-less place," you tell her. "And I can't tell whether he favors the First Order or the Resistance. Or if he just doesn't care." 

"Well, he's hot as hell. Why don't you message him?" Haley says. "Or at least show us your texts from yesterday!" You show them. Haley and Natasha scroll down, reading your conversation. 

"Hey, he just texted!" Natasha informs you. 

"What? Let me see that!" Haley gives you the phone. 

_Good morning, Y/N._

You squeal. 

"What did he SAY?" Haley whines. "Natasha wouldn't let me see!" 

"HE SAID GOOD MORNING!!" you yell. 

"Well, text him back!" Natasha says. 

_morning, armitage_

He replies shortly.

_I have some good news._

You tell Haley and Natasha of the message. You three collapse on the couch to text Armitage.

_rlly? wht is it?_

_You said you're going to school on Coruscant?_

_yh, i did_

_Well, my boss is sending me to Coruscant on a work trip. Maybe we could meet up._

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT??" Haley yells. "MEET HIM? DO IT, Y/N!!" 

"Yeah, it's an opportunity of a lifetime!" Natasha chimes in. 

_rlly? y dont we meet at my apartment? just tell me a good time and ill give u the address :)_

_Sure. Tomorrow at 2?_

_absolutely._

You send the address, then type:

see _u then, armitage_

He replies:

_Until then, Y/N._

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" you shout. "Guys, I need you to help! What do I wear, what do I say, HOLY KRIFF-" you're freaking out. 

"Don't worry, Y/N!" Haley says, with a determined look on your face. "We'll get Armitage to love you if it kills us!" 

"I still recognize him from somewhere..." Natasha murmurs.

But you don't notice. No one does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH HUX IS COMING TO CORUSCANT!!!!  
> Smut will ensue ;)))


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage is coming today... How will it feel to finally meet him?  
> And what will you find after the fact?

"Try this on!" 

"No, try this! That makes her look fat, Haley!"

You roll your eyes as Natasha and Haley argue about what you should wear. Armitage is coming at 2, and though your brain is running around in circles freaking out, you manage to keep a straight face. You check your phone for the 4th time, checking to see if Armitage sent you anything else. Nope. He hasn't sent you anything since last night, when he said,  _Until then, Y/N._ You're still blushing about it but you couldn't figure out why. Was this how being in love felt?

"Hey, Y/N, it's 1:45. You should get changed!" Natasha's voice snaps you back to reality. 

"Have you found anything yet?" you ask worriedly. 

"Nope," Haley says. "Jeans. A T-shirt. Natasha doesn't want you to wear a dress, and shorts are informal."

"This literally is a meetup  _at my house_. This  _is_ informal." you roll your eyes at Haley's logic.

"Jeans and a T-shirt then. Come on! Only 15 minutes until Armitage comes. Do you want to look like a fool?" Haley reprimands you. You roll your eyes again.

"Haley, come on. I'm sure Armitage knows this is informal. I'm getting dressed." You walk to the bathroom and pull your overly large shirt off, and replace it with a white crop top that you hope isn't too risque. Then you pull off your pants and get on a pair of ripped jeans. You open the door to the bathroom and go back to your bedroom. Natasha compliments you and Haley straightens your top. 

"Should I go barefoot? I have a cute pair of flip-flops if we go outside," you say. Haley nods. 

"It'll look good. Barefoot, I say." For once Haley and Natasha agree, fashion-wise. Thank God that didn't take an hour to debate. 

Suddenly Natasha yelps. "It's 1:55! We better go, come  _on_ Haley!" They say brief goodbyes and good lucks and then they leave. 

A knock on the door.  _OH MY GOD!_

You hurry to the door. On your doorstep stands a man with bright ginger hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. It's him, you know it is. He's wearing gray/black clothes, down to his shoes. You still think he looks cute.

"Hi!!" you feel yourself grinning stupidly as you try to get yourself together.

"Hi," he replies. 

"Come in!" you say.

* * *

 

"Come in!" 

You're... wow. 

You're crazy hot. 

That's Hux's opinion. 

 _Crazy_ hot. 

But he needs to pull himself together and find it within himself to not just kiss you right then and there. Though he really wants to do so, he knows he can't.

"You're Y/N?" Stupid question. Of course you were, why wouldn't you be-

"Yes, and you're Armitage?" you ask. "Sit, don't just stand there." He nods, then sits. 

"So, Armitage, are you going to tell me your last name? I told you mine..." you tilt your head. Your eyes are burning into his own, and he has the urge to look away but he can't. You're just so... different from the female officers the First Order supplied. All submissive. Not asking questions. The same. And at the same time, boring as hell. You were different. He could tell. 

"I can't, not really. My job prevents me from telling too much about myself. My boss values secrecy over anything else, it seems." you look surprised. 

"Then I assume you can't tell me your job?" 

Hux shakes his head. "Can't." 

* * *

Wow. Armitage's boss sounds like a serial killer from the way he talks. But you can tell he doesn't like his boss any more than you feel you do. And from the information Armitage gives you about him, you don't like him at all.

"So you favor the First Order, then?" 

"That  _is_ where I work, I can tell you that much," he confides. "I technically have to be a First Order sympathizer to work there. And the pay is good, so I guess I'm good with it." He looks at you and you feel your willpower disintegrating. You want to  _kiss_ him, goddammit! 

Once you talk more about yourselves, you find that there's a lot less space between your legs and his. Oh kriff. Had you done this? Or was  _he_ the one scooting closer? You found that both of you are doing it, almost unconsciously.

The clock hits 3, and he pulls out his phone and looks at it. He looks back at you with a disappointed look about him. 

"Hey, I have to go, I have an appointment at 3:30." He kisses you on the mouth, a sweet, short kiss. He doesn't know it, but right now, you are literally walking on air. You kiss him back. 

Afetr he leaves, you have to sit down. Damned vertigo! You felt amazing! Armitage seemed to really like you!

* * *

Natasha calls you later. 

"Hey, Y/N, I know you must be walking on air at your first  _date_ with Armitage-" she snickers. "But there's something you should see. I'm coming over now."

What the hell?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has a surprise for you...


	6. Are You Drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another guy + your Armitage + non-consensual kissing = Armitage beating someone's ass 
> 
> :))

You and Armitage talked a lot after your initial meeting. Those times in the middle of the night when you had a nightmare. You'd tell him about it, ask him if those things were normal to have. He would assure you all was fine, you'd be okay.

Two days after you met Armitage, Natasha and Haley went drinking with you. You're giddy about a conversation you'd had earlier.

_hey armitage_

_Hello_

_i think we're a good pair u know what im saying_

_Yes_

_i think we're a good match_

_ilysfm_

_I don't know what that means_

_never mind_

No matter how short that was, you'd at least told him what you wanted to say. That you loved him, even if he didn't understand. 

You ordered 2 shots of whiskey, unaware that in this particular bar, the whiskey was  _strong._ After maybe four of these shots you're thoroughly drunk. Laughing with Natasha and Haley, you hit the dance floor. Through songs you love and hate, the whiskey making your opinions seep away, making it seem like every time you move, you feel like you are flying. You keep trying to dance in the new ways Haley tries to teach you. You are failing miserably. Finally you take a seat at the bar, watching Nat dance with some guy who says he can predict the future. Absolute rubbish, in your opinion. 

Finally some guy comes in, one of those guys who thinks they're all that. He's got dark slicked back hair, and his face is cute enough, he just has a perpetual sneer on his face. He sits next to you. You make conversation.

"Hey," you say, sipping your fifth shot.

"Hey," he responds nonchalantly, trying to play it off as if it was no big deal. But you could tell he liked you by the color seeping into his cheeks. 

"Better watch how you drink that. The whiskey here is strong." you warn.

"I can handle  _whiskey._ " he informs you, then throws it back. He makes a face. "Wow, you weren't kidding. This is high-level stuff." 

You chuckle. "I'm not prone to lying."

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he says, gliding smoothly into the next topic. 

"Y/N," you giggle. 

"I'm Jonathan. Wanna hit the dance floor?" he asks. You finish your shot, pulling a face at its bitterness. 

"Sure."

Jonathan pulls you out onto the floor, and you groove together for a few songs. He gets handsy at the end of a slow song, his hands making their way to the lowest part of your back. You laugh as he spins you around. The next song is faster, so you grab hands and swing each other about the room. With a glance at your phone, you realize it's now midnight, and you're nowhere near sleepy. In fact, you're so awake, you want to run a mile. Maybe two.

When the next slow song starts, Jonathan pulls you outside the bar, running his hands down your back and settling them at your waist. 

"God, you're so pretty, did you know that?" he slurs. You can smell his breath. The telltale scent of whiskey. You shrug inwardly. Your breath probably smells like whiskey too.

You laugh. "Well, I'm drunk. So I probably don't look _that_ great." 

"Well, you do look amazing right now. Amazing enough that I'd kiss you. How about I kiss you?"

You, thinking it's a joke, agree. He kisses you tenderly on the lips, making you blush. But slowly his grip tightens on you and alarm seeps into you. 

"Jonathan, I-" you are cut off again by his hand over your lips, his mouth making its way downwards to your collarbone. "Jonathan, let me go-" He refuses adamantly as he grips your waist and brings you closer. 

"No, no, I can't-" you try to break free but his grip is too strong. His lips against yours are no longer satisfying or tender, but now alarming and uncomfortable. And worse, he's got you in such a position that you couldn't fight him off if you tried. And you are trying. 

Suddenly Jonathan gets hauled off you as soon as you tell him again no, to stop. 

"You better leave her alone, buddy, else I'm going to find you and break your broke ass. She said no."

You thank your lucky stars it's over, and catch your breath as your heart races. You look up. 

The bright ginger hair and bright blue eyes of your rescuer are extremely familiar to you. 

"Armitage?" 

"Y/N. Are you hurt? Did that fucker hurt you?" You're shaking, but he grips your shoulders and his warm hands on you relax you considerably. 

"No, he didn't hurt me." You look into his eyes and see anger power his gaze. 

"Thank God he didn't, I would have killed him. Who was he? Why were you kissing him? Aren't you happy with me?" His tone breaks your heart.

"No, no, no, Armitage, I  _am_ happy with you, he just kissed me and when I tried to get away he wouldn't let me. And he just came into the bar, I thought he was a nice guy," you explain. He enfolds you in his arms. 

"Tell me if anything like that happens again. I swear I'll kill whoever does it, just tell me." he pleads. 

"Of course."

" _Promise_ me." he says. 

"I promise." you say. You tilt your head up and enjoy your first passionate kiss with Armitage. Hopefully there will be many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new idea for a fic in mind, an either Hux/Reader or Kylo Ren/Reader but I'm thinking Hux because Hux and he's one of my faves. But the fic is kinda you are a cadet in the Frist Order which means you're kind of an intern and you get assigned a mentor to guide you but what happens when the one mentor you get is not supposed to be one anyway...? 
> 
> Comment whether you want that particular one but I'll probably do it anyway :))


	7. Coincidence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has something to show you. But will it be what you expected it to be? Hmmmm...  
> Meanwhile, your best friend from Yavin 4 returns. With good news or bad?

Natasha lets herself in easily, slipping into the kitchen where you're sitting, drinking some coffee. 

"Bit early for coffee, eh? It's 4:00!" Natasha smirks. 

"Just tell me what you want to tell me. Yeesh!" you groan. You're still reliving your few moments with Armitage, trying not to fall hopelessly in love with him. From what he told you about his job, he travels a bunch, so even if you could get with him, you'd barely see him. Some relationship. 

"Look at this." Natasha slides her phone across the table where you both now sit. On it is a man with hair, eyes and skin like Armitage's, and it looks like him, just in more formal clothes, and gelled hair. 

"Who is that?" you ask. 

"General  _Armitage_ Hux of the First Order. You're online dating the General of the First Order, if you were unaware. This is evidence- He's  _not_ who he says he is." 

You gasp, realizing you've been had. Literally.

You remember all the times you'd talked, the one unfortunate incident when you had gone drinking with Nat and Haley. You had gotten hopelessly drunk, and prank-called Armitage. You'd slurred your words, but evidently you had been recognizable. 

"Y/N? Are you  _drunk?_ " 

"What would you characterize as  _drunk?_ " 

"You right now. Go home. It'll be better for you." 

You'd said, "OK, Armie." 

He'd hung up on you. 

But there were other times where you'd stay the night at his place, snuggle into his arms after some kissing... It was perfect, you felt perfect. In fact you'd never felt better in your life. And you felt he understood you, knew if you were upset or not. 

You had been really, truly happy. And you had felt you couldn't be happier with Armitage. 

"I'm texting him. Now." you growl. You're livid at being lied to. 

"Wait, Y/N, don't be cruel to him, he technically told you the truth, even if it was a bit stretched. He doesn't deserve-" 

You cut her off angrily. " _He's a First Order general, and we are Resistance sympathizers, don't fucking TELL me he doesn't deserve this!_" you yell. 

You grab your phone, Natasha peering over your shoulder as you bring up the message option for Armitage's profile.

 _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE_??? 

_Tell you what?_

_WHO YOU REALLY ARE_

_I'm exactly who I told you I was._

_MY BEST FRIEND FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU, GENERAL HUX_

* * *

He's having a bit of a workout trying to not go into conniptions. 

_Her best friend knows???? Kriffing hell!_

_MY BEST FRIEND FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU, GENERAL HUX_

Goddammit!

_Her powers of observation are astounding, I must say._

_DON'T TELL ME SHIT ABOUT MY FRIENDS I ALREADY FUCKING KNOW_

Her next message is rushed and short.  

_AND ANOTHER THING- WHY COULDNT YOU HAVE JUST SAID WHO YOU WERE_

_Maybe because no one wants to date the General of the First Order?_

_DONT YOU DARE TALK DOWN TO ME LIKE I'M A FUCKING THREE YEAR OLD. I FUCKING MET YOU TODAY, YOU DIDNT THINK TO TELL ME THEN, I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE_

_Would you have?_

_YES, I WOULD, BECAUSE WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU DONT CARE WHAT THEY DO YOU JUST FUCKING LOVE THEM YOU ASSHOLE! YES I SAID IT, "LOVE" THOUGH YOU WOULD KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT, YOU LIVE ALONE ON A FUCKING SPACESHIP AND YOU'VE GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN LOVE_

_I do know things about love. But not enough people give me the chance to act upon them._

_fuck you. i'll talk to u later._

Well, that was not what he had expected. 

* * *

"Wow." 

"What?" you snap. 

"I mean, you just roasted General Hux, but also basically told him you loved him. Wonder how that went over with him, huh?" Natasha shrugs. "I think I should go. Maybe you need to chill for a bit. Watch Netflix, do whatever. Deal with Hux in the morning. You need a chilled-out, laid-back afternoon and evening. I'll see you later?" Natasha picks up her phone as you nod. 

"See ya, Nat." 

You're SO fucking annoyed. Turns out the man you were dreaming of is one of the placards of the organization that you're deathly afraid of. You burst into hot, angry, ashamed tears. Why didn't you listen to Nat earlier? Goddammit!

Well, shit. 

There's suddenly a knock on the door. Who could that be, so soon after Natasha left? Haley? Or worse, Armitage? You open the door, wiping your tears with one angry swipe. 

"Y/N?" A familiar man stands at your door. He's got black hair, olive skin, and the familiar smirk of your childhood best friend, Poe Dameron.

"Poe? Oh thank God you're not dead-" you fall into Poe's arms, tears freely falling now. 

"I found your address from your Twitter feed, when you said you'd moved to Coruscant," he explains. "Would you like to tell me why you're crying?" 

You spill the whole story as you close the door and sit on the couch with Poe. 

"And now I just feel like such a fool! Why didn't I listen to Natasha when it wasn't too late? Dear God, and you're risking your neck with the Resistance every day, why am I wasting your time?"

Poe grabs your arm. "You're not wasting my time. You're my friend, if I thought you were gonna waste my time, I wouldn't have come," he says soothingly. "And you're sure this is General Hux? Did he confirm it?" You nod. 

"He confirmed it, Poe, he said he was-"

"In that case, if you want a chance to fight against the First Order, listen to me."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...  
> AS usual, I have nothing good to say. Smut WILL ensue in later chapters, however. I am NOT a liar.


	8. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has a proposition... But it will mean a sacrifice you may or may not want to take.

"What is it, Poe?"

"The rebels have it on good authority that the First Order is trying to force Coruscant to submit to them. We think that's why Hux is here. And part of their army will be here, too. So if the Resistance can knock them all out, the First Order will be weakened." You nod, watching Poe talk eagerly. "Which is why I'm here. I know I can count on you for something really important to me, and the Resistance."

You nod again. "I'll do whatever, within reason."

He says, "We're launching an invasion on that base. We know where it is, and we know when they'll be at their weakest. In three days, we'll strike, so we'll need all the help we can get." He pauses. "I need you to be a soldier."

You gape at him in astonishment. "YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT??" 

Poe hangs his head. "See, I thought you'd say no, but I did want to see you, so I came regardless," he mumbles. 

"Poe, listen to what you're saying! You came to my apartment trying to convince me to be a, a  _stormtrooper of the Resistance_!" 

"But your tactics are on point, you're smart, come on! And you want to strike back at the First Order, right? For what happened on Jakku, and on all the other planets where the First Order destroyed people, lives, villages!" 

You nod. "You're right, I'll do it. Do you need me to be a pilot?"

"No, we have enough of those, we need foot soldiers." You gulp. Being a foot soldier was extremely dangerous. 

"I'll do it, Poe. Just to strike back at the First Order." He grins. 

"I knew you'd see it this way." 

* * *

"Sir, we have intel from the rebels on Coruscant. They are planning an invasion three standard days from now, at Loading Bay E." Lieutenant Jackson was at her station, informing Hux of the position of the loathsome Resistance. But his mind was on other things. Like you, for instance. He felt bad for not telling you his occupation in the first place, for giving shitty answers to her questions.

But it wasn't like he had said anything that wasn't true, and it's not like they had said anything like "I love you" or "You're cute". The most he'd said during some conversations was "You're different from the rest of the people I talk to. Not incompetent, but a smart-ass, I like it." 

Had you taken that as a "I like you"? You had been flirtatious during some conversations you had, and when you had messaged him saying to excuse anything you wrote to him, because you were drunk, and he'd immediately told you to go to bed, and you'd flirted with him, and he'd oblige. He had thought it was a game, some joke. But what if it hadn't been? 

* * *

You receive twin blasters from Poe, he'd told you to practice. You oblige, going to the shooting ranges every chance you have. And you're still confused about Armitage, no, General Hux, and what your relationship meant.

Relationship? Was that even the right word? You're so fucking confused. 

You just focus on firing the blasters angrily, trying to keep your mind off Armitage. 

You can't stop calling him that.

Goddammit!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be super angsty, yall, and smut comes soon, but fluff for now ;)


	9. Absolutely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe decides to take you to the Resistance base on Coruscant, in hopes that his friends will approve of you. You hope that you can be the best soldier you can be. 
> 
> Meanwhile, General Hux plans his counterattack on the rebels, attempting to keep himself from thinking of... you.

"I've never seen the General so stressed. Even during the destruction of Starkiller Base, he was calm. But he just looks... dead." 

"He's been acting so oddly, I wonder what the issue is. Commander Ren hasn't destroyed anything as of yet- this cycle we've had no accidents, so there's no way it's the Commander." 

He hears these, he does. And now he rues the day he signed up for Latest Flame. Fuck  _that_ site. The only thing he got from it was you, and you'd probably given up on him anyway. Fucking stupid, fucking insane. And now he's got the rebels to worry about. They think they can launch an attack on the First Order base, no matter how big? Fuck them and their stupid ideas. They'll ultimately die. 

He's thrown himself into as much as possible to keep his mind off you. He's stopped trying to compose the right message to you- He's trying to stop thinking of you at all. It's not working. Hours he should have been spending at his datapad is spent thinking of how insightful you were, how tolerant, how complacent. How kind, how smart you were. Which does not bode well with him. His mind should be on work, not on  _you,_ of all people. 

* * *

Poe takes you to the Resistance base on Coruscant to meet his friends, Finn and Rose. He apologizes that the Jedi, Rey, won't be there, she's off learning to be a Jedi even though Master Luke Skywalker is dead. You say it's all right, you'd be totally in awe of a Jedi and you'd probably look stupid as a result. 

"Hey, Poe, who you got there?" A darker-skinned man rushes up to Poe. They hug and thump each other on the back. 

"Hey, Finn. This is Y/N, she grew up with me on Yavin 4," Poe explains. Finn nods and shakes your hand. 

"Hi! I'm Finn. Ready to join the cause?" 

"Absolutely!" you grin. Finn seems pretty cool. You see why the two men are friends. They make a good fit. A girl with short dark hair runs up. 

"Hey Poe! Who's this?" 

"I'm Y/N, I grew up with Poe on Yavin 4," you tell her. She nods.

"I'm Rose. I see you've already met Finn." You nod. "You want me to show you around?" 

"Sure!" 

Rose shows you Poe's office, your new quarters, the training rooms, and the places they keep weapons. 

"You know how to shoot, right?" 

"Yep, sure do. Poe gave me twin blasters. I can fire pretty easily," you say. Rose nods as if she approves of Poe's decision. 

"OK, well, I'll let you settle in your quarters, then there's a strategy meeting. I'll show you the way to that when it's time, OK?" Rose asks.

"Of course! Thanks, Rose." She nods again. 

"No problem!" 

You unpack what little you brought with you. You tell Natasha and Haley nothing, just that you've moved out. Of course they ask you why, and you don't tell them. After all, they might support the Resistance, but you don't know how approving they'll be, and whether they'll keep your new secret. 

A pang of sadness attacks your throat when you realize that the one person you want to tell is the enemy. You want to tell Armitage. Of course, that's not an option at all. Armitage is no longer the man you love, he is now the General of the First Order, he is now the enemy. 

You want to  _fucking_ cry. 

Fuck this, by God, fuck this! 

* * *

Rose stops by your quarters when the meeting starts. 

"Meeting's in 5, we gotta go!" she says, and you jump up and follow eagerly. 

When you arrive, Poe is standing and the Resistance soldiers are across from him, waiting for you both. 

"Finally," Poe grins. "OK, people, let's get this thing started. The First Order probably knows we're coming anyway. They've got good technology, they probably know, so we're gonna have to strike hard and fast. No planes this time, we're going generic. I do want fighters above though, in case we've got a bit of bombing to do, but our main strike force will be foot soldiers. The base is just outside the main Coruscant city, but even so, avoid civilians at all costs." A collective nod spreads through the crowd. Poe's good at this, and he knows it. "And before I finish, I'd like you all to meet the new recruit, Y/N. She was my childhood best friend on Yavin 4." 

You stand. "Hi, I'm Y/N, it's good to be with you all, and I'm proud to be fighting with the Resistance." People clap and cheer, then Poe dismisses you.

"And remember, this battle's in 3 days!" 

 _3 fucking days??_ God!

You toss and turn, thinking of Armitage. Finally you give up and go find Rose. Her quarters are directly across the hall from your own, easily accessible. 

"Rose?" 

"Y/N! What's up?" 

"Can you come over, I've got a problem." You've decided. It's time someone besides Poe in the Resistance knows your carefully-guarded secret. 

Once Rose comes in, you spill it. The whole story. The meeting, the reveal. Everything. And especially, how you had loved him... Dear God, you hadn't realized how bad it was until you said it all out loud. 

Your voice broke as you told the last story. "And we haven't talked since. I miss him, but I know I shouldn't, because he's the fucking  _enemy,_ goddammit," you say. 

Rose nods. "The best thing to do right now would probably be to ignore him until after the battle. And by all means should you  _not_ tell him you're with us, OK? And if you need anyone, I'm here." You nod and thank her when she leaves.

You have no more problems sleeping after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if smut's gonna be a big thing in this, I write mostly fluff.
> 
> Thanks for the support on Not In My Job Description - the companion fic, Accusatory, is out now if you wanna check it out :))


	10. War: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's hard knowing that you've killed the son or daughter of somebody, or the sister or brother of somebody. I find that guilt is what keeps you labeled as human. That you regret taking lives, necessary or no, is a sign that you are still human, still capable of loving." 
> 
> \-- ME

"Y/N! Y/N! Wake up!" 

Rose's insistent voice breaks through your dream of you kissing ~~Armitage~~  General Hux for the first time... And now you were back to the cold reality of having to fight his army today. How nice. 

"I'm up, I'm up! God!" you cry as Rose rips your sheets off of you. You jump up and put on a gray T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. 

"The battle's today, or have you forgotten?" Rose asks. You pull on your combat boots Poe gave you yesterday before answering.

"Of course I didn't forget. This is one of the most important moments of my life here!" you roll your eyes. Rose laughs again. "In truth, Rose, I don't want to fight." 

She looks sad. "No one does. But if we want peace in the galaxy, we must." You nod. 

"I've never killed before," you admit.

"It's hard," Rose warns you. "It's hard knowing that you've killed the son or daughter of somebody, or the sister or brother of somebody. I find that guilt is what keeps you labeled as human. That you regret taking lives, necessary or no, is a sign that you are still human, still capable of loving." 

 _Rose is wiser than everyone gives her credit for. She's got great advice,_ you think.  _Thank God killing isn't something I take pleasure in._  

"Come on, Y/N. We need to be ready, Poe will be waiting for us outside in an hour. And if today's the day we die, we should at least be  _clean._ I'm taking a shower." You agree and grab a towel. Soap, shampoo, and conditioner is supplied in the bathroom cabinets. You and Rose walk down the hall, watching the other Resistance members talk excitedly about the attack. 

" _Did I just hear someone talking about our attack?_ " Poe yells from the end of the hall. "Loose lips sink... airplanes!  _Stop speculating about our mission!_ Go about your normal work!" You and Rose giggle, but your smile quickly fades when you pull out your phone. A message from ~~Armitage~~ _General Hux_ , goddammit! Why do you still think of him as the man you loved? And that's when you remember that you never told him you were with the Resistance. But he didn't need to know that. 

_I know I upset you, but there is something you should know before I have to go._

_what is it you know i dont want 2 talk 2 u_

_I know, but there is a good chance I might not see you again._

_what??_

_I have to fight in a battle today. I might not live._

_im fighting too..._

_Good luck._

_good luck_

* * *

You show Rose this exchange. 

"So he doesn't know you're with us."

"No."

"Good." 

You walk into the shower and hang up your towel. Rose puts the water on in the next stall and puts on music. The both of you sing along as you scrub. The songs are great for your mood, but there's a nagging feeling in the back of your mind.  _All_ of those songs remind you of your relationship with Hux. You scrub shampoo into your scalp so viciously that Rose looks over the top of the stall and arches an eyebrow. You laugh apologetically and rinse your hair. 

Once you pull your outfit back on, you hug Rose. 

"It's time," you murmur. 

"Yep," she says. "We'd better get going to get our assignments from Poe. Apparently he's flying a scout ship, but he's here to give orders in the meantime."

You race over to Poe. 

"Ah, good! You and Rose are foot soldiers, in the 'trenches', I'm sorry to say," Poe informs you. 

"OK!" Rose grins and rushes off to see Finn before the battle. Poe grabs your arm.

"We'll survive," you say, but it sounds more like a question than the mere statement it was intended to be. He nods.

"We have to, for the sake of the Resistance," he says, looking into your eyes. "Come on, Y/N. We need to get out there. The invasion is in a few minutes, everything  _must_ go to plan!" He runs off. 

You go over to the nearest window and look out. Just cities. Cities everywhere. Not the sight you had been intent on seeing before. You walk out of the base with the rest of the foot soldiers, praying to every deity you could think of to spare your life.

And, while they were at it, could they maybe spare Armitage's, too? 

* * *

Back to back, you and Rose shoot your twin blasters at as many white-armored men as you can. The battle's in full swing now. You'd fought with Finn for a time, until he and another trooper disappeared into the fray. Now you and Rose are back-to-back, taking down everyone. There's a 1 foot circle of empty space around you two, seeing as you'd shoot anyone close to you. Rose yells to you.

"We're doing good, Y/N-  _dammit!"_ she yells suddenly at the end. She's been hit! 

"Rose!" you shriek as a Resistance fighter drags her back to the base. You're on your own!

Suddenly, through the madness, you see a very familiar face. 

_Armitage?_

No, it can't be him.  _Can't_ be him. He wouldn't be out here! He's a  _General!_ Unless they had limited soldiers, and all hands had to be on deck. Or rather, the battlefield. You dared not ask. Why would you, even?

"Y/N?" he whispers. Surprisingly, you can hear him over the deafening noise. Said noise grows softer in your ears until you can only hear yourself and Armitage. Like a low buzzing in your ears as you let yourself filter the sounds away from you. 

You run to him, despite what it might look like, despite who you both are. You put your blasters in their holsters as you run. When you reach him, you grab his face and kiss him, hard. 

"Armitage, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I lashed out at you, you were right to not tell me who you were." You take a shaky breath. "I can't shoot you, Armitage, I hope you know I could never kill you." You release the breath you didn't know you were holding. "I love you."  He nods, albeit looking shaken.

"I can't kill you either," he breathes. "I'm weak, aren't I?" he laughs. "Weak. Sentiment has no place in the Order, and yet... I feel something for  _you_ that I never have before." 

A pain erupts in your side as you turn and see a stormtrooper with its gun leveled at you. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N- I have to be strong." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy.


	11. War: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose will get the surprise of her life when you recover... And a split second decision will change everything.

As you fall, you see the small beginnings of a frown on Hux's face. From there? You don't know where you'll end up.

 

* * *

 

You awake to a white ceiling. Well, this definitely wasn't the battlefield.

The battlefield. 

The memories flood your mind. Armitage, the stormtrooper. It was obvious that he'd had your shooting orchestrated before the battle. How much thought had he put into killing you? Why would he? 

Were you not good enough? You know it's because you're a Resistance fighter, but you also know he can't be losing much sleep over your believed demise anyway. So why worry? Which reminds you that he probably thinks you're dead. Your mood takes a downward plunge at that. 

You know perfectly well why you are worrying, however. You love the goddamned son of a bitch, don't you? You just have to make things harder on yourself, don't you? His words haunt you as well.  _I'm sorry, Y/N- I have to be strong._ What the hell was that? 

You look around the room to see Rose sitting beside you on a plastic med bay chair. She looks up at you. 

"Oh my god, Y/N, you're alive!" she squeals. She jumps up and hugs you tightly, leaving you breathless. The sweet smell of her hair conditioner lingers when she steps away. 

"Rose... You're injured too, how are you here?" you ask, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I got out early. I recover quickly, but also, you've been out of it for days." 

"How long?" 

"Three days. But bear in mind I got here earlier than you, so I had more time," Rose tells you. "Listen, Y/N, I'll let you recover. I gotta go anyways. Poe'll have my head if I miss another meeting like this." She gets up and exits the room, telling you to recover quickly.

You return to staring at a crack in the whitewashed ceiling. He hired a stormtrooper to kill you? Just because he loved you enough to not do it himself? 

What a jackass. 

The inner bitter part of you is screaming at you to hate him! Hate him more than you do now, apparently.  _He fucking shot you and you just say_ what a jackass _? You are a naive fucker._

Eh, maybe you are. Does it matter? The man you love had had you shot. And while you're not dead, you're  _angry as fuck._ Which prompts your next actions. You pick up your tablet from where it sits on your bedside table. You open the Latest Flame app and scroll through your messages to Armitage. You now realize how distant he was with you. But also how almost  _tender_ he had been. It made your heart ache. 

The doctor comes in and tells you you're recovering very fast. You should be out of here by tomorrow. 

Good. Because tomorrow you're packing up and leaving. You don't want to take sides anymore.

* * *

 

The next day arrives quickly. After one last checkup, you go to your quarters and write a note for Rose.

_Rose-_

_This might be the last thing you want happening right now, but it has to happen. I'm leaving. Not to join the Order, but to not have to take sides anymore. I'm leaving my tablet here with you. I don't want any temptations to talk to Hux. If he says anything, tell him I'm not here. I won't be._

_I'm going somewhere no one will find me. Or where no one will think to look. I'm disappearing, Rose, I hope you understand. It's too much. I can't fight conflicted anymore._

_I'm sorry._

_Y/N_

It hurts to write it,  but you do so anyway. Rose needs to know. 

As an afterthought, you write a postscript.

_P.S. Tell this to Poe. He knows. But show him this. Tell no one else. Say I got sick or some shit._

A bit harsh but it needs to be. You grab your bag and exit the base. 

There's nowhere else to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told my mother about this fic and she said that what Hux did was some extreme bullshit. I agree, does anyone else?
> 
> ALSO! I am on Wattpad now (@skeletalrose1133) so join me there :)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXCERPT:
> 
> A loss filled the air. Not one person spoke. 
> 
> "Armitage-"
> 
> He shut down the call. And as he stormed down the halls of the Finalizer, his idea brewing, he told a platoon of stormtroopers to suit up. He was finally ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS TORTURE LATER ON IN THIS FIC
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

_*** One Year Later *** _

 

Honestly, what  _had_ happened since you left the Resistance base on Coruscant? You keep trying to understand it yourself. You left because the man you ~~loved~~ l ~~ove~~ loved was on the opposite side.

Oh,  _and_ he had ordered a stormtrooper to shoot you. There was that as well. But you couldn't think of a reason to  _hate_ him, exactly. You just...

You didn't want to hate him. It came naturally.

Since leaving, you'd settled on Coruscant still, but you'd sold your apartment, changed your phone number, and deleted the Latest Flame app. Because hadn't it gotten you in enough trouble?

You'd settled in a poor neighborhood, selling whatever you could scrounge up. Which was a lot if you knew where to look. And it was an okay life. For one year exactly you had been here. And? 

You hardly missed your old life at all.

You wanted badly to talk to Natasha. Tell her that she was right, and you were wrong to not listen. But that's in the past. You have no business going back.

 

 

 

 

Armitage hadn't thought of himself in this way in exactly one year. 

He hadn't even really thought of himself at all. He couldn't really remember what it was like to be normal. The way he was two, three years ago. Before Y/N entered the picture. He still couldn't believe he'd thought it a good idea to  _shoot her._ Because while she lived, he knew, he wouldn't get to apologize. 

Armitage also knew she was a Resistance supporter with valid information on said Resistance. Which was why he was here, in his quarters on the  _Finalizer,_ knocking back a good amount of Corellian whiskey. He didn't indulge much, but he felt now was a good time. 

Because he was sent to find Y/N, capture her, and bring her to the First Order to give information to them. If she was unwilling? She would die. 

That was the way it went. 

So when Armitage finally found her, he was angry. Why in hell did she stay on Coruscant? It made it ridiculously easy to find her. But he couldn't just lie about her whereabouts. Ren would know, hunt her himself, and kill her. And Armitage could not let that happen. So he did the impossible. He called her. Her profile on Latest Flame had been deleted a week after the battle. So there was no contacting her there. But he paged through the Latest Flame database for her information. Stalker-ish? Yes. Necessary? Definitely. He found the number he was looking for and impatiently dialed through his datapad. 

His contact information was secret, so caller ID would not help her. She had to answer his call. 

"Hello?" her voice. It sounded exactly like the one he dreamed of every night. It sounded pure, free. All he wanted.

"Y/N." he said finally.

"No. Forget it. I'm not- no. Not after you ordered someone to shoot me, you call me? For what? And how did you even get my number?" she yelled.

"I may or may not have hacked into the Latest Flame database."

"But I deleted my account," she said, confused.

"Your information is still there. You obviously have a lot to learn about private websites." 

"Fuck off." 

"Can't."

"Fuck."

A loss filled the air. Not one person spoke.

"Armitage-"

He shut down the call. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. And as he stormed down the halls of the Finalizer, his idea brewing, he told a platoon of stormtroopers to suit up. He was finally ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like!! more dark content soon :))
> 
> also AydeePraysForDahmer you have your dark shit here and more coming


	13. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... I caught you. 
> 
> Now I get what I came for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TORTURE IN NEXT CHAPTER. 
> 
> THANK YOU HEARTOFDREAMER FOR JUST WRITING RUNNING TOWARDS THE STARS IT GAVE ME A GREAT IDEA FOR THIS FIC
> 
> AND THANK YOU AYDEEPRAYSFORDAHMER FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY SHIT ALL THROUGH THIS
> 
> THIS FIC WILL END PRETTY SOON

You woke up in your small hut, and pulled your blankets around yourself. Damn, it was cold! Coruscant weather could be a real bitch at times. This was one of those times. You pulled on your clothing form the day before, a coarse, off-white t-shirt and beige-ish pants. Typical worker clothing. But it was typical now, and you liked this plain, simple style. You went outside and greeted the 12 year-old boy that had befriended you, Alai. 

"Morning, Miss!" he greeted you. You smiled warmly.

"Morning, Alai."

"We going to sell out today, Miss? I got some new wares," he grinned as you laughed. 

"You stole again, didn't you." 

"Sure I did, Miss! Anything to support you!" He was ever loyal to you, ever since you rescued him from his older brother's gang three months ago. You smiled. 

"Let's sell some stuff." Alai bounced up and down happily. 

"Absolutely, Miss!" 

 

After you sold out of stuff that day, you wheeled your wheelbarrow back to your small hut, chatting with Alai and his younger sister, Serena, the whole way. 

"Hands behind your back. Don't move," a cold, clipped voice with a slight accent from behind you. 

It had been six months since you'd found out they'd been looking for you. Six whole months. And here they were. Here _he_ was. You could feel the barrel of a blaster shoved against the small of your back. You put your hands behind you... So that you could grab the gun and swing it backwards, causing the trooper behind you to stumble and that was when you ran. 

That was also when a leather gloved hand grabbed you by the upper arm. It whirled you around to face the owner of it, the last person you wanted to see. Armitage.

His wintery blue eyes that used to hold so much for you, were now cold and distant. The bright ginger hair that had been so unkempt yet so carefree in your presence was now gelled back, not a hair out of place. Perfect, but in a cold, harsh way. Not the way you preferred it, of course, but it was him, still. 

"Armit-" you began, but he cut you off. 

"Miss L/N. You are under custody of the First Order." His voice was colder than you had ever heard it, his grip tight and uncomfortable. Fine. If he could be that cold, so could you. 

"Ah, General Hux. I see you brought a few  _friends_ to help settle the score," you sniffed. You sounded haughty, and you knew it. But before he could react, Alai and Serena stepped forward. Rather, just Alai. 

"You monster!" he shouted, and a stormtrooper backhanded him, hard. He flew back into a wall and Serena, only eight years old, screamed. He was unmoving, his arm bent at a rather odd angle. You felt sick to your stomach. You yanked back on your arm, hard, but his grip only worsened. This was when you truly felt nothing. Not anymore. 

"What do you want from me?" you growled at the man you once loved. 

"You'll find out soon, L/N," he says, not looking at you. With one last look at Alai and Serena, you were dragged on board the shuttle bound for the  _Finalizer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't checked out the last chapter of Untamed Potential PLEASE DO IT! I hope it was worth reading. :))
> 
> REQUESTS for more fics? I am fresh out of ideas


	14. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard the Finalizer. 
> 
> What does Armitage have in store for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: LIGHT TORTURE, MORE IN NEXT CHAPTER

You were slapped in vibrocuffs, your hands behind your back. The troopers were unnecessarily rough; was this really necessary? You had no weapon. And after your failed attempt at escape that only resulted in Alai being hurt, you weren't eager to try another stunt. They cuffed your feet to be absolutely sure you couldn't pull something on them. Were you that high of a priority? When Poe had been captured, only his hands had been cuffed. But you digressed. You were dumped in an uncomfortable metal chair in the shuttle in silence. The occasional glance from Armitage would come your way and you avoided it like the plague. After the shit he'd pulled on you he thought he was getting you back? Oh, no. Oh, hell no, fucking no. 

After about an hour, you were about ready to pull out your own hair from its roots... Only YOU COULDN'T FUCKING MOVE YOUR ARMS. It was pissing you off. You wanted the use of your arms back, dammit! It was driving you the fuck crazy! And not to mention that the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a lightsaber. Then again, if you had a lightsaber,  _you wouldn't be here._ Ah, gallows humor. 

 

When you arrived at the  _Finalizer,_ you were amazed at how so many long, gray corridors could look the same. You wanted to make a joke about that, but your lips wouldn't move, your heart too heavy to even  _try_ laughing. 

How ironic was that?

 ~~Armitage~~   _Stop calling him that his name is HUX -_ ordered you taken to the detention cells the First Order had. You hung your head for a moment, then looked back up at him. You wanted to smile. You did so, causing him to turn his head. He didn't like what he saw. That was evident. You smiled at your stormtrooper escorts, only it wasn't the smirk/smile you gave Hux. It was a evil smile, like,  _karma will come back and bite you in the ass. If it doesn't, I will._ Each continued to look straight ahead. You turned forwards as well, feeling proud. It was a small victory, but it was one. And as you thought this, the stormtroopers shoved you to the left. 

"What shall we do with her, sir?" The stormtrooper on the right asked. His grip on you slightly tightened.

"Put her in the largest detention cell we have." They did so, pushing you in and slamming the door. Hux caught it before it could close, and dismissed the troopers. 

"Y/N," he began.

"Fuck off," you growled. "After what you did to me, lying  _and then shooting me,_ you think it's a dandy idea to show up and say ' _Oh, Y/N, I'm so sorry!'_ Are you  _insane?_ " 

He looked sadly down on me. "The interrogation is scheduled for tomorrow." You only looked away.

"It's time for you to leave, General." You say, dread and finality in your voice. "I'll see you tomorrow." You didn't look upon him again, only listened as he walked away, the click of his boots echoing across the harsh, gunmetal gray floor. 

 

"Up!" 

A mechanically scrambled voice yelled in your ear. A rough hand shook your shoulder. 

"The hell?" you mumbled.

"Get UP!" A harsh kick to the ribs followed. Oh.  _Oh._

The interrogation. Ah, yes. Today was the day. Interrogated. Probably tortured. Weren't most Rebels? Hopefully it'd just be Kylo Ren probing your mind, not Hux torturing the truth from you. You knew the truth. So you got up, letting the stormtroopers haul you out the door. As the two walk you to the interrogation room, you twist your head around. Was Hux here? Was he going to be the one to interrogate you? Please god, no, you begged. Not him. Let some nameless jackass do it. You found him on your head's second rotation, chatting up a female officer who was  _very obviously_ flirting with him. You seethed. 

 _Oh, wait, he isn't yours anymore is he?_ asked a very snarky and annoying voice in your mind.  _You have to sit back and take it because of who you are and what they think you know. Nice one, Y/N._

Fuck that.

 

They strapped you in, tight enough so you couldn't even dream of escaping. You rolled your eyes. Of course this was necessary. Of course it was, with the First Order. Then Hux walked in, looking brighter, but when his eyes found yours, you scowled. And the light flushed out of him. And you were happy.

"Look, tell us what you know and we'll let you go," he said tiredly. 

"As  _if._ " you spat. "I've given everything up, but I won't give the last bits of information I have to you. To  _you._ " You could see the hurt shining in his eyes, and yet again you took pleasure in it. 

He sighed. "Do you  _want_ to die? We'll get the information anyway. We can just use Ren. He'll be quick and easy. I can call him in," he said, his voice lilting up at the end hopefully.

"It's nice to know that you care, however little," you scoffed. "But I'd rather die than stay on this shitty ship with  _you._ " He recoiled as if you had slapped him. His voice went cold and harsh. 

"If that's the way you want to play it." he growled, and stalked into the observation bay. 

Then three big, burly men lumber into the room. One held a vicious looking needle. One held a hand-held remote that controlled a droid that you now noticed was hovering above you. And the last held a recorder. 

The needle touched your skin, and blinding pain shot through every nerve in your body. You spasmed, and screamed until your breath was nearly non-existent. The pain was blinding. You were screaming, but for what? For whom? You could feel the raw skin on your wrists as you yanked away at the restraints. Your screams echoed through the room and though you didn't know it?

You were breaking Armitage's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this is over, you want a oneshot book?
> 
> BTW how are you guys liking Ghost? I am writing the 3rd chapter as we speak!
> 
> Speak?  
> Write?  
> Both?
> 
> Write. That's it.


End file.
